


Vending Machine

by InuokaSoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa is a good sister, First years as third years, Flash Fic, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuokaSoap/pseuds/InuokaSoap
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAKU-SAN!! I've returned to this just for him and hopefully i'll be able to carry on updating!! Also to celebrate our favourite cats it's like... double the length to make up for the fact that I haven't uploaded in months. Yay!





	1. Green Tea and Lemonade

It’s spring. Flowers are blooming under the glow of a neon sun. Even in this deafening corner of the world, there’s calm. 

It’s late, they know it. They should have been home hours ago but they still stand in the soft glare of a lonely vending machine.

Tonight they laugh, standing side by side under the dim cover of the stars. Tonight they sip green tea and lemonade, forgetting that tomorrow’s going to come. After all, tomorrow isn’t here just yet.


	2. Mineral Water

They stand in the gym, it doesn’t feel quite right. They’re normally met by the bustling of their senpais and the sound of shoes squeaking on the floor as the gym is set up. Now they’re the senpais. They’re the shoes squeaking on the floor.   It’s strange without them, but they’re the face of Nekoma now. The captain, the ace, the guardian. It’s strange, but as morning glows through the windows and they face their new team, they greet them with a smile. 

  
“We look forward to working with you all!”


	3. Energy Drink

The number three feels heavy on his chest. He’s not on the sidelines anymore but he’s still watching. He’s always watched, but now he guards. He’s Nekoma’s guardian, and the pressure and honor of that title wash over him as he stands in front of the mirror, half an hour before their first game. They believe in him, they believe in their libero. They always have.

Now, for the first time, he believes in him too.


	4. Pink Milk

Alisa watches. She watches every serve, every receive, every spike and every block. She watches her brother and his friends, who she considers her own. She cheers with all her might, her voice reverberating through the gym as best it can.

They lose the game. It's just a practice match, but it's still a loss. Alisa watches them shake hands, she watches the disappointment on their faces. The three of them come home with her. She buys them pink milk and orders tempura. She doesn't want to see them down.

Fukurodani is strong. Next time they'll be stronger.


	5. Apple Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAKU-SAN!! I've returned to this just for him and hopefully i'll be able to carry on updating!! Also to celebrate our favourite cats it's like... double the length to make up for the fact that I haven't uploaded in months. Yay!

For a while now, Yaku’s been watching them. He never thought he’d think it, but he misses the noise. Of course there’s plenty where he is now, but it isn’t the same.

It’s the first game of the new season. He watches them, like he always does, the noise encompasses him. He loves it.

He watches them play. He watches the scores. 25-15. The set finishes with a spike that cares little for any blocker. He can’t believe that this is the boy who used to miss practice to pet cats. 

25-17. He can’t believe that the captain, the leader, is the boy who used to follow with such enthusiasm. He can’t believe that this is the boy who had to give his everything just to become a regular. 

25-14. He can’t believe how far they’ve come. He can’t believe that this is the boy who never believed himself. Who wanted more than anything to be like him. Who never realised that he could be better.

Yaku leaves the gym with a smile on his face. He gets home, and takes a moment, and sips on apple cider. He drinks for success. For victory. For Nekoma.


End file.
